


Opposites Attract

by Dalzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Opposites Attract, Playlist Live, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo
Summary: "Interesting?" he echoes. "is that why you had a dig at me in your little twitter rant — unlike you, by the way—""How would you know, you don't follow me?" His ears burn hot. "Are you spying on me, Ren?"It's harmless teasing, but she can't understand the terrifying truth behind it. How many videos has he watched of hers? Too many to count, really.or the au where Ben and Rey are polar opposite YouTubers





	Opposites Attract

In 2008, it wasn't a big deal.

 

Well, that's what Ben told himself. _'No one will even watch,_ ' he'd thought, _'why would they want to?'_

 

So he uploaded the 20 minute video of a mindless rant to YouTube -- because he was alone and angry and had no one to vent to -- and fell asleep later that night with a lot less troublesome thoughts on mind.

 

Nine hours later, and Ben had a few 100 subscribers (apparently that was a thing), a few 100,000 views (how?), an abundance of comments (all grammatically incorrect) and several video responses (what ever happened to them?).

 

It was strange. Something hard to process, particularly when people asked for more — like they enjoyed his anger. Like they enjoyed him.

 

And maybe that's why he continued. Because they listened.

 

 No one had ever listened before.

 

People liked Kylo Ren (a channel name he'd since come to regret) — they resonated when he complained about his boss and groaned about work; related as his voice would rise in levels when talking about the irritating, miniscule offenses in his albeit privileged lifestyle.

 

He showed the bad, the worst and the aftermath — he was real. And a decade later, as YouTube ascended as one of the top social media platforms and became more populated with content creators, Kylo Ren was still thriving (even with an AD apocalypse and the ever-present demonetisation symbol threatening his earnings).

 

Only, now with 13 million more subscribers and god-awful events to attend.

 

"You have a panel at 12:30 and an interview at 2—"

 

"I didn't agree to that—"

 

"You didn't but I scheduled it anyway."

 

"Great." Ben sighs, earning a pointed stare from his manager. Not that he cares — Phasma's always made it known that he's _difficult_ to work with _._

 

"And there's a party later tonight—"

 

" _No."_

 

"Yes. You'll make an appearance, stay and mingle for a while and then you're _free_ to do whatever you please."

 

"No." He repeats through his teeth.

 

"Hux will be there."

 

"Is that supposed to make it tolerable?"

 

"No, I just like pissing you off." She admits. "Regardless, you _will_ tolerate it."

 

"Why?" He huffs out petulantly, sinking into his chair. " _I hate YouTubers_."

 

"Last time I checked, _you_ are a YouTuber _._ And last time I checked your Social Blade, your sub count is suffering, your ad revenue _even more_. So suck it up, princess -- you can make a bloody video about it after."

 

In 2008, it wasn't a big deal. But a decade later had him regretting that one, stupid video every minute of every hour awake.

 

_"Fuck Playlist Live."_ He mumbles, slouching further into the couch.

 

It's going to be a _long_ day.

 

~  * ~

 

_It was a long fucking day._

 

 

_Fuck playlist live._

 

 

_Fuck ScavengerRey._

 

~ * ~

 

"You know," _fuck that voice._ "People usually socialise at parties."

 

"YouTubers socialising?" He questions, swirling his whiskey, urging himself _not_ to look at her. "Sounds unlikely — we talk to a camera for a reason."

 

"Is that why you hardly said a word at the panel today?"

 

Ben didn't resist the urge. God… _she's a vision._ Dressed in a shapely black dress, long legs shining under fluorescent lights, smile somehow brighter than them all combined.

 

"My audience is usually confined to comment boxes." he says slowly, once he's regained back control of his senses. "And I never was good at public speaking."

 

"I can tell." she remarks cheekily, teeth cheekily peeking through her straight set of teeth and, _holy hell_ , why is she talking to him?

 

"You carried it well enough — didn't need my input." he takes a deep sip from his glass.

 

It was true. She captivated the whole room, covering his fumbled answers, tackling tricky subjects on the platform's algorithms to handling demonetisation and hate comments. It annoyed him so much, he could make an hour long video about it. But then again, he could make _more_ than just a few hour long videos about her.

 

"Mmmh, but I find your views so interesting... So different."

 

"Interesting?" he echoes. "is that why you had a dig at me in your little twitter rant — unlike you, by the way—"

 

"How would you know, you don't follow me?" His ears burn hot. "Are you spying on me, Ren?"

 

It's harmless teasing, but she can't understand the terrifying truth behind it. How many videos has he watched of hers? Too many to count, really, of her educating the internet on nature and animals; a true natural goddess, even with the grubby marks of mud streaked upon her cheeks. How would she feel, knowing the urge to lick his thumb, reach through the screen and scrub it away from her smooth skin comes from a deep obsession from her videos? How would she react, _knowing_ that her outrageous amount of positivity contained inside makes him want to quit YouTube altogether and veer off to an entirely different path?

 

"It's okay — I spy on you too." she admits quietly, and Ben has to wonder if she's drunk. "If I didn't, there wouldn't be a rant thread."

 

"You should try a video next time; no character limit."

 

She laughs, and it's a pretty sound. Rich and real, making Ben question how _long_ it's been since he's heard a real laugh; if he's _ever_ made a gorgeous woman laugh.

 

"That seems to be more your style." She returns with ease.

 

"Right." Ben nods. "God forbid a YouTuber shows any other emotion than joy in their picture-perfect lives—"

 

"My life is not perfect." it cracks like a whip, even with the thumping bass and surrounding chatter. "You have no idea who I am—"

 

"Which only proves my point, Sweetheart." he counters, avoiding the harsh eyes narrowed in his direction. "You have a lot to say about me, to your young little fans. Well I have my opinions too and I'm free to express them."

 

"Yes, you have many opinions, don't you?" Rey's tongue is sharp with her sarcasm. Perhaps it's the alcohol, but her bitter tone sparks something remarkably inappropriate for this moment. " _Always_ spreading them in long winded videos; always so negative and unnecessary."

 

"I suppose that makes us polar opposites; the _real_ and the _fake_ —"

 

"God." she laughs out in disbelief. "You know, people call you a right royal arse, but I thought it could just be the _character_ you're playing up for your audience." She shakes her head. "I don't like your style for this reason, Kylo — all your success is earned from being a giant prick; attacking other YouTuber's and their content, commenting on every little thing that's none of your business, irrationally getting worked up over some minor issue in some stranger's life—"

 

"It becomes everyone's business when it's uploaded on the net, Rey. It's there for everyone to see and criticise."

 

"Harmless content that people bravely put out — there's no need to criticise it so viciously." She shakes her head. "You mock these people, who tell stories from their past—"

 

"It's not mocking—"

 

_"It is—"_

 

"And it's not their stories I point out, but the trend — people exploiting traumatic topics to get on the trending page. You're naïve to think _everyone's_ intentions are pure with this—"

 

"So if I uploaded a raw video, completely honest about how I'm an orphan and was abandoned at a subway station, passed from home to home like I meant nothing to anyone, you'd say I'm exploiting that? That it's all for views and money?"

 

It took a minute for Ben to fully process it, hot shame crawling down his back once it hit. She's snarling at him, right up in his face, body radiating heat from the steam of her anger.

 

"I don't like to talk about it, so I don't; I'm not brave enough to admit it, so I don't — but others are. So stop shaming them, like you know they have some ulterior motive."

 

She moves to slip away but his hand shoots out of its own accord, wrapping around her wrist.

 

"You're not nothing..." it stumbles out. "what you said before, I — well, you have millions who admire you. You're not nothing."

 

She stiffens under his eyes.

 

"Oh." she sounds through parted lips. "I um—"

 

"And you're right… kind of. I mean, people _do_ make up sob stories for fame…" He trails off, hand still wrapped around her wrist as her eyes glare into his own. "But… I mean, you should talk about it. Or just... Showcase it a little; that part of yourself — a break away from all the dieting and work-out routines and badass wilderness-surviving. Be vulnerable."

 

Rey glances down and shakes her head softly. "My content isn't about me, or my past or feelings — I like my content!"

 

"Your fans care about you. There's millions of them, Rey — millions. How many of them might relate to your story?"

 

The bass drops along with his stomach as her eyes flash with unsaid emotion.

 

"People don't want me to get personal. I don't want to get personal. It's just... It's easier to forget if I don't talk about it; _don't think about it_ —"

 

"No. No it's not, you're only making it worse! You're far too optimistic — you put on this _façade,_ like everything is fine, perfect, _look at me be one with nature,_ all that bullshit. People see through that!"

 

"There's nothing wrong with a positive attitude. It's healthy—"

 

"So is acknowledging when you're not happy." He countered, eyes drawn to the way she pouted. "It's okay to get angry and admit it. It's okay to talk about things that are dark and traumatic — screw anyone who says otherwise."

 

"Well, it's not something I want to profit off."

 

"Who says I profit off it?"

 

She looks him up and down.

 

"The stupid designer clothes you're wearing — they're ridiculous, by the way; can't see why _anyone_ would wear them."

 

A beat passes.

 

"Maybe you should take them off, then."

 

He swallows thickly.

 

"Maybe I should."

 

There's a pause, hanging with the taut tension; invisible walls, urging them closer.

 

"Your room? Or mine?"

 

"I have a roommate." She admits, gazing through her lashes.

 

"I don't."

 

"Good." With a startled, _how-the-fuck-did-I-get-here_ awe, Ben watches her down the rest of her wine. He's even more dazed when she takes his hand, ready to drag him from the stupid party with far too many YouTubers for his liking. "Let's go."

 

_Well this took an interesting turn._

 

~ * ~

 

"I'm not making a video with you."

 

He looks down in surprise, Rey's head resting on his shoulder, one arm draped across his torso, and wonders why she hasn't asked him to leave yet. _Not that he minds._

 

"I never asked—"

 

"And you never will." A small smile spreads across his face.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because you… _you_ talk about so many personal things—"

 

"It's important to be honest—"

 

"And I'd rather tell you in person."

 

She looks up at him, meeting his eyes.

 

"Are you… do you mean you'd like to see me again?"

 

"Yes." She shifts in bed and suddenly she's straddling him; hair wildly framing her face, sheet falling to her waist revealing smooth skin taunting his lips for a taste. "I'd like more of this." Her palms lay flat against his chest — against his heart — as the words lay bare in the silent small apartment. "And I'd like to know more of you — something your audience _doesn't_ know."

 

" _Something."_ He echoes, entranced by the flicker of her eyes.

 

She smirks, leaning down to nibble at one too-large ear. "Well there must be something they don't know about Kylo Ren."

 

Kisses trail from his jaw, to cheek to the side of his patiently-waiting lips. He captures her mouth quickly, nipping at the soft bottom flesh that draws a pretty sigh of contentment.

 

"Ben." He says, her nose sliding against his; foreheads pressed together, slotting in like a long-lost jigsaw piece. "My name is Ben."

 

"Ben," Rey hums, warm against his mouth. "It's much better than Kylo."

 

Hearing it from her lips, he can't help but agree, tugging her in for another deep kiss.

 

_There goes that Playlist Live video idea._

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by this wonderful, [hilariously-accurate art piece](https://twitter.com/ciindrlla/status/1106570912374157312?s=21) by the super talented [Ciindrlla](https://twitter.com/ciindrlla) over on twitter for the ReyloGifts project! Go check out the piece and all the other art/fics in the collection!


End file.
